


Need Your Loving Tonight

by anotheronebitesthedeaks



Series: Sugar Daddy Deaky [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sad boi hours, Smut, Sugar Daddy, john deacon's magic hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheronebitesthedeaks/pseuds/anotheronebitesthedeaks
Summary: You haven’t been feeling yourself all week.  Luckily, John has just the fix.





	Need Your Loving Tonight

The only thing you wanted to do when you got home was curl up under a blanket and sleep.  You opened the door to your apartment planning to do just that when you were startled by the sight of John standing at the stove.  

“I thought you were going to be in the studio all night,” you said with a tired smile.  You weren’t expecting John to come over this evening, but you were more than relieved to see him.

“I figured I’d surprise my best girl after a long week.”

What did you do to deserve this wonderful man?  You dropped your things on the counter before walking over to him, reaching up on your tiptoes to kiss him gently.  You wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face in his chest as you felt yourself melt into his touch. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head, holding you against him as his hand rubbed gentle circles on your back.  He could tell something was bothering you, but he didn’t want to push you into telling him, knowing it would only make you withdraw into yourself. After a few minutes, he pulled back to look at you.

“Why don’t you go take a nice warm shower while I finish up dinner, sweetheart.”

All you could do was nod in response, and he placed a kiss on your forehead before you made your way to the bathroom.  You tried not to let the negative thoughts consume you as you laid out an oversized shirt of John’s and a pair of sweatpants to change into after your shower.  But no matter what you did, you couldn’t stop the negativity from taking over. You showered as quickly as possible, not wanting to be alone with your thoughts for too long.  You put your wet hair up in a messy bun, throwing on your change of clothes. You couldn’t help but smile a little noticing that John’s shirt still smelled like him. You held the collar of the shirt up to your nose and took a deep breath, letting the smell calm you a little.  

You made your way back to the kitchen, taking a seat at the breakfast bar as you watched John finish up dinner.  He was surprised to see you back from your shower so soon.

“Feeling better, sweetheart?

“I guess,” you said, entirely unconvincing.  He gave you a look saying just that and began plating your meal.  He had cooked chicken parmesan, your favorite. You wanted to cry at his thoughtfulness and found yourself holding back tears as you went to sit at the table with him.  

“Thank you, love.  You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to,” he smiled at you.

The two of you ate in comfortable silence, occasionally asking about each other’s weeks.  You cleaned up together, and you found yourself enjoying the domesticity of it. Once the dishes were done, you sat on the couch, curling into him and wrapping your arms around his middle.  

“What’s bothering you, love?” he asked gently.

“I just- I haven’t been feeling myself lately.”

“How so?”

“It’s like this feeling of loneliness comes over me, and I just feel so...sad.  And it feels like no matter what I do to stop it, it’s just there, and it won’t go away,” you felt tears stinging at your eyes.  “I feel like I’m not good enough,” you muttered so quietly, he almost didn’t hear. But one look into his eyes let you know that he did hear you, and you felt the tears spill over.  He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into him as you buried your face into his chest.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he soothed, his hand stroking your hair.  “What can I do to help you? What do you need?”

“I-I need you to love me. Even when I don’t love myself,” you mumbled into his chest.

He tilted your chin up so you were looking at him, “Always.”  He leaned down to kiss you gently, as though he was trying to kiss away all of your pain.  You allowed yourself to get lost in the feeling of his lips on yours, your hand grabbing the back of his neck to pull him closer.  Without warning, he broke the kiss and stood up, pulling you up with him.

“What are you doing?” you chuckled slightly.

“I’m gonna give you all my loving, baby,” he joked, pulling you towards the bedroom.

“You’re such a dork,” you giggled.  Once you reached the bedroom, he guided you to lay back on the bed.

“Now, as much as I love how good you look in my clothes darling, this needs to go,” he pulled at the hem of the hem of the shirt.  You reached your arms up, allowing him to lift the t-shirt over your head. He leaned down to kiss you again, although this time briefly.  

“Roll over onto your belly, sweetheart.”  You gave him a skeptical look. “Trust me?” he asked, and you smiled and nodded before rolling over.

You felt the bed dip next to you as he sat down, and his hand began rubbing gentle circles on your back.  You sighed in contentment, feeling yourself melt into the bed. He reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out the lotion you kept there and pumping some into his hand.  He moved to straddle your hips, warming the lotion up in his hands before he began massaging it into your back.

The man’s hands were absolutely magical.  You felt the tension in your shoulders begin to ease almost immediately, and you couldn’t help but let out a slight moan.

“That good, huh?” he chuckled, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to your shoulder.

“Mmm, your hands are like magic baby.”

“You know, that’s not the first time you’ve told me that,” he joked, and the innuendo was not lost on you.  He continued massaging your shoulders, taking care to work out each knot that he found. You were so grateful to have such a loving, caring man, and you felt yourself begin to genuinely smile.

“You’re smiling, aren’t you?” he asked, and you could hear the smile in his voice.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” you grumbled, not wanting his massage to stop.

“You can’t fool me, sweetheart,” he joked, his hands inching towards your ribs.

“Not smiling,” you pouted.

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to make you smile,” he said and began tickling your ribs relentlessly.  You squealed, squirming under his grasp as you giggled. You rolled over in an attempt to throw him off of you, but he was unrelenting.  

“Okay, okay, I was smiling,” you gasped, out of breath from your laughing but unable to wipe the huge smile off of your face.  He moved his hand up to cup your face and dipped his head down to kiss you. You threaded your fingers through his hair, trying to pull him in even closer as you deepened the kiss.  You felt yourself becoming desperate for his touch, needing nothing more than for him to claim you. Your body arched into him, wanting to feel every inch of him on every inch of you.  

“John, need you,” you broke the kiss to pant out.  He sat up to pull off his shirt and unbutton his jeans.  You were impatient though, and you yanked him back down to kiss you, using your feet to push his jeans the rest of the way off.   One hand went back to his hair as the other reached down to grab his ass, pulling him against you, his erection grinding into your core.

“Impatient, are we?”

“Please,” was all you could say, grinding up against him.  He began trailing kisses down your neck, occasionally pausing to nibble and suck on the sensitive skin.  He continued his kisses down your chest and belly, stopping at the band of your sweatpants to pull them off, along with your underwear.  He kissed the crease where your thigh meets your core gently, and you had to restrain yourself from bucking against his mouth.

“John, please-”

“I’ve got you baby girl, gonna take such good care of you.”  He reached up to grab your hand in his as he licked a stripe up from your entrance to your clit.  His mouth latched onto your clit as he used his other hand to begin working you open, inserting one finger, then two.  You clutched his hand as his fingers crooked forward, hitting that sensitive spot inside of you.

“Fuckin magic fingers, I’m telling you,” you moaned, and he chuckled against your clit causing you to moan even louder.  He worked a third finger inside of you, making you buck your hips into his mouth.

“John, fuck-”

“That feel good, baby girl,” he asked smugly.  You responded by pulling him back up to kiss you and rolling over so that you were straddling him.  

You gave him a wicked grin before you started kissing down his neck to his chest.  Whatever he had done had clearly gotten you out of your funk, and now all you wanted to do was worship this sexy man and show him your appreciation.  

“God, you’re so fuckin beautiful,” you moaned against him, reaching the waistband of his briefs and pulling them down his legs.  You kissed your way back up his legs, paying particular attention to his sensitive inner thighs. You grabbed him in your hands, giving him a few strokes before pressing open-mouthed kisses along the length of his cock.

“Christ baby girl,” he choked out, his hand tangling itself in your hair.  You took the tip of him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around him and moaning at the taste of his precum.  He let you continue for a few moments before pulling you back up, the same way you did to him.

“Need to be inside of you sweetheart,” he moaned, pulling you into a kiss.  You reached down to grab his cock, guiding him to your entrance and sinking down onto him.  You both let out a groan, and you buried your face into his neck to muffle the sound of your whimpers as you began riding him.

“Feels so g-good, John, fuck… love you so much”  He wrapped his arms around you to hold you against him as he thrust up into you, hitting your g-spot perfectly with every thrust.  Feeling you nearing your peak, he rolled you over and hiked one of your legs around his waist, fucking into you even harder.

“Such a good girl for me baby, love you too,” he moaned, reaching his hand between your bodies to rub your clit.

“Fuck, ‘m close,” you whimpered, wrapping your arms around him.  He picked up the pace, fucking you even faster as his fingers continued to rub your clit.

“That’s my girl, want you to come for me okay?”

“G-gonna come, daddy,” you cried out, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Atta girl, come for daddy.”  The coil wound tightly in your belly snapped, and you exploded on his cock, your orgasm overtaking your senses.  His thrusts became erratic as he felt you come around him, and he moaned loudly into your neck.

“Gonna come, baby girl-”  You decided to throw his words back at him.

“Come for me, daddy.”  As soon as the words left your mouth, he exploded inside of you, coating your walls with his come.  You moaned, tightening yourself around his cock as you milked his orgasm from him. His thrusts eventually slowed down, the two of you holding onto each other as you came down from your highs.

“Fuck baby girl… that was-” He could only smile at you as he hovered over you, propped up on his forearms.  You pulled him in for a kiss, this one much slower and lazier than the previous ones. When you pulled away, you reached up to stroke his cheek, smiling reverently at him.

“Thank you,” you whispered.

“For what?”  He kissed your forehead

“For loving me even when I couldn’t love myself.”

“I’ll always love you, baby girl.  Forever.”

  
  



End file.
